1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved operating mechanism for a high-voltage switch, and more particularly, to an improved high-voltage switch operating mechanism which has a spring automatically chargeable by an electrical motor to perform both switch-opening and switch-closing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement of commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 911,123, filed May 31, 1978 in the name of Evans and Rogers and incorporated by reference hereinto. The mechanism described in the '123 application is in turn an improvement over that disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,977 and 3,563,102. Other aspects of the mechanism of the '123 application are disclosed in the following commonly assigned U.S. Patent Applications: Ser. Nos. 911,122 and 911,124, both filed May 31, 1978; and Ser. No. 922,326, filed July 16, 1978.
In the switch operating mechanisms of the '123 application and the '977 patent, there is included a first movable member which may take the form of a rotatable disk-like lever. A second movable member which may also take the form of a rotatable disk-like lever is connectable to the switch for operation thereof as the second members moves. A stored energy facility, such as a spiral spring, is connected between the members so that movement of the first member in a first direction, while the second member is held in a second position by a first latch, stores energy in the stored energy facility. The energy thus stored biases the second member for movement in a first direction from the second position to a first position. Movement of the first member in a second direction, while the second member is held in the first position by a second latch, stores energy in the stored energy facility. The energy thus stored biases the second member for movement in a second direction from the first to the second position. The first member is selectively movable by a motive power source, such as an electric motor, via a gear train or the like. The '123 application also contemplates manual movement of the first member; such manual movement is not involved in the present invention.
A third latch holds the first member after it has moved a predetermined amount in the first direction. A first release mechanism may selectively release the first latch anytime after the first lever is held by the third latch. Release of the first latch frees the second member for movement, under the action of the stored energy, to the first position in the first direction to effect a switch operation, either opening or closing. A first disengaging mechanism, carried by the second member, disengages the third latch following movement of the second member to the first position. Disengagement of the third latch frees the first member for subsequent movement in the second direction to re-store energy.
A fourth latch holds the first member after a predetermined amount of movement in the second direction. A second release mechanism may selectively release the second latch anytime after the first member is held by the fourth latch. Release of the second latch permits the stored energy to move the second member in the second direction to the second position. A second disengaging mechanism, carried by the second member, disengages the fourth latch following movement of the second member to the second position. Disengagement of the fourth latch frees the first member for subsequent movement in the first direction to again re-store energy.
The first and second latches are capable of holding the second member only after full movement thereof to the second and first positions in the second and first directions, respectively. That is, the first latch holds the second member only after it has fully moved to the second position, while the second latch holds the second member only after its full movement to the first position.
The intent of the '123 application and the '977 patent is that, following energy storage due to movement of the first member followed by the holding of the first member by either the third or fourth latch, the first latch or the second latch (depending upon which is holding the second member) may be selectively released to permit the second member to move and thereby effect switch operation. Selective release of the first and second latches is dictated by electrical conditions in a circuit to which the switch is connected or by any other requirement to switch the circuit. Energy may be stored, however, only if following the previous switch operation either the first or second latch properly holds the second member, for, only if the second member is held, will subsequent movement of the first member be effective to store energy. The mechanisms of the '123 application and the '977 patent involve the storage of large amounts of energy and rapid movement of the second member. It has been found that these factors can lead to the first or second latches bouncing, or otherwise improperly operating, so as to not immediately hold the second member following its movement to a position where the first or second latches should be effective to hold it. Also, the speed of operation of the first and second latches has been found to be somewhat slow relative to the high speed of other elements of the mechanism and they have been found to be not always able to latch the second member immediately upon its movement to positions where it should be latched thereby.
The mechanisms of the '123 application and the '977 patent are designed to immediately re-store energy in the spring immediately following a switch operation. However, if immediately following movement of the second member, the first or second latches do not hold the second member, movement of the first member is ineffective to re-store energy. Further, it has been found that the second member may not always fully move following release of the first or second latches. This prevents the member from being held by the second or first latches, prevents the disengaging mechanisms from disengaging the third and fourth latches to free the first member for movement to re-store energy for a subsequent switch operation, and leads to (or may be caused by) the switch being not fully operated.
The present invention, therefore, is intended to improve the mechanisms of the '123 application and the '977 patent by obviating or eliminating improper operation thereof, as discussed above.